


Storm

by MsCashew



Series: Fandot Creativity [12]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur still gets a bit spooked, Carolyn gets a titch nostalgic, Fandot Creativity, Fandot Creativity Night, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: Fandot Creativity Night - Prompt: Storm





	

Storm’s always made Carolyn nostalgic.

She never kissed her ‘true love’ during a thunderstorm, nor did some sort of complex plan fold it’s way out like some days at MJN.

No. She always thought back to when Arthur was just so little and came running when the first crack made itself known.

If she was in the kitchen; he’d hide under her apron. If she was on the sofa or in bed, he’d climb aboard into her lap and hide under the covers. He’d be crying and asking her to 'make the thunder go away, mummy, make the thunder go away’.

She’d eventually coax him out from whatever hiding place he had chosen and she’d make him a hot chocolate and popcorn and they would put something on. Arthur always cuddled right next to her.

With a sigh, Carolyn kept reading her book as the thunder cracked and the wind whipped. That is, until Arthur showed himself in the doorway, a bit of a blush spread across his cheeks.

“Arthur?”

“So, mum…  You wanna make some popcorn and watch a film?” He said, his usual exuberant smile looking slightly embarrassed, “You know, it’s, it’s just sorta a good night to watch something.” Carolyn can see the lightest jump as another thunder crack sounded out, Arthur scratching the back of his neck as if to cover it up.

With a hidden smile of her own and a put upon sigh, she put her book down, making her way to the kitchen with Arthur.

They decided to make hot chocolate as well.

**Author's Note:**

> . . . I kinda forgot I was posting my Fandot Creativity creations over here. Sooooo. . . I thought I would continue. UwU
> 
> I do so hope you enjoy, m'dears!
> 
> If you wanna come say howdy, see some other fanworks; stop by my tumblrs. I'm a-drab-lunacy over there.
> 
> ❤


End file.
